yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
17/94
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 94-وَمَا مَنَعَ النَّاسَ أَن يُؤْمِنُواْ إِذْ جَاءهُمُ الْهُدَى إِلاَّ أَن قَالُواْ أَبَعَثَ اللّهُ بَشَرًا رَّسُولاً Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 94-Ve mâ menean nâse en yu’minû iz câe humul hudâ illâ en kâlû e beasallâhu beşeren resûlâ(resûlen). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. ve mâ : ve değildir, olmadı * 2. menea : men etti, engelledi * 3. en nâse : insan * 4. en yu'minû : inanmak * 5. iz câe : geldiği zaman * 6. hum : onlara * 7. el hudâ : hidayet * 8. illâ : den başka, sadece * 9. en kâlû : onların demeleri * 10. e : mi * 11. bease : gönderdi, hayata getirdi, vazifeli kıldı * 12. allâhu : Allah * 13. beşeren : beşer, insan * 14. resûlen : resûl, elçi Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 94-Fakat kendilerine doğru yolu gösteren bir peygamber geldi mi insanları inanmaktan meneden şey de Allah, hiçbir insanı peygamber olarak gönderir mi demeleridir zâten. Ali Bulaç Meali * 94-Kendilerine hidayet geldiği zaman, insanları inanmaktan alıkoyan şey, onların: "Allah, elçi olarak bir beşeri mi gönderdi?" demelerinden başkası değildir. Ahmet Varol Meali * 94-İnsanları, kendilerine hidayet geldiğinde iman etmekten alıkoyan: "Allah peygamber olarak bir insanı mı gönderdi?" demelerinden başka bir şey değildir. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 94-İnsanlara doğruluk rehberi geldiği zaman, inanmalarına engel olan, sadece: 'Allah peygamber olarak bir insan mı gönderdi?' demiş olmalarıdır. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 94-İnsanlara hidayet (Kur’an) geldikten sonra onların iman etmelerine ancak, “Allah, bir beşeri mi peygamber olarak gönderdi?” demeleri engel olmuştur. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 94-Zaten, kendilerine hidayet rehberi geldiğinde, insanların (buna) inanmalarını sırf, «Allah, peygamber olarak bir beşeri mi gönderdi?» demeleri engellemiştir. Edip Yüksel Meali * 94-Kendilerine hidayet geldiğinde, halk: 'ALLAH bir insanı mı elçi olarak gönderdi,' diyerek inanmadı Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 94-Kendilerine doğru yolu gösteren rehber geldiğinde insanların iman etmelerine ancak şöyle demeleri engel oldu: «Allah bir insanı mı peygamber gönderdi?» Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 94-Kendilerine doğru yolu gösteren hidayetci geldiğinde nâsın iyman etmelerine ancak şöyle demeleri mani' oldu: Allah bir beşeri mi Resul gönderdi? Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 94-Nâsı, kendilerine hidâyet geldiği vakit imân etmelerinden men eden şey, başka değil onların, «Allah bir beşeri mi resûl olarak gönderdi?» demeleri olmuştur. Muhammed Esed * 94-(İşte bunun gibi,) insanlara (bir peygamber eliyle) doğru yol bilgisi geldiği zaman onları (ona) inanmaktan alıkoyan, onların: "Allah ölümlü bir insanı mı elçi olarak gönderdi?" diye itiraz etmelerinden başka bir şey değildir. Suat Yıldırım * 94-Zaten, insanların ekserisinin, kendilerine hidâyet geldiği halde iman etmemelerinin başlıca sebebi: "Allah bula bula bir insan mı seçip halka elçi gönderdi?" demeleridir. Süleyman Ateş Meali * 94-Zâten kendilerine hidâyet geldiği zaman insanları doğru yola gelmekten alıkoyan şey, hep: "Allâh, bir insanı elçi mi gönderdi?" demeleridir. Şaban Piriş Meali * 94-İnsanlara kılavuz geldiği halde, onların inanmasına “Allah elçi olarak bir insan mı gönderdi?” demeleri engel olmaktadır. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 94-Kendilerine hidayet geldiği zaman insanları iman etmekten alıkoyan şey de 'Allah bir beşeri mi elçi olarak gönderdi?' demelerinden başka birşey değildir. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 94-Kendilerine hak kılavuzcusu geldiğinde, insanların iman etmelerine, şöyle demelerinden başka bir şey engel olmadı: "Allah, bir insan mı resul gönderdi?" Yusuf Ali (English) * 94- What kept men back from belief when Guidance came to them, was nothing but this: they said, "Has Allah sent a man(2299) (like us) to be (His) Messenger." M. Pickthall (English) * 94- And naught prevented mankind from believing when the guidance came unto them save that they said: Hath Allah sent a mortal as (His) messenger? Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 94-100- 94- Kendilerine doğru yolu gösteren peygamber gelince, insanların iman etmelerine engel olan sebep sadece: "Allah bir insanı mı Peygamber gönderdi?" demeleridir. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *94- Kendilerine hidayet geldiği zaman, insanları inanmaktan alıkoyan şey, onların: "Allah, elçi olarak bir beşer mi gönderdi?" demelerinden başkası değildir.(107) 95- De ki: "Eğer yeryüzünde (insan değil de) tatmin bulmuş yürüyen melekler olsaydı, biz de onlara gökten elçi olarak elbette melek gönderirdik."(108) 96- De ki: "Benimle aranızda şahid olarak Allah yeter; kuşkusuz O, kullarından gerçeğiyle haberdardır, görendir."(109) 97- Allah, kimi hidayete ulaştırırsa, işte o, hidayet bulmuştur, kimi de saptırırsa onlar için O'nun dışında asla veliler bulamazsın.(110) Kıyamet günü, biz onları yüzükoyun körler, dilsizler ve sağırlar olarak haşrederiz.(111) Onların barınma yerleri cehennemdir; ateşi sükûn buldukça, çılgın alevini onlara arttırırız. AÇIKLAMA 107. Bu, bir insanın Allah'ın elçisi olmayacağı konusundaki yanlış kanaatinin tüm çağlardaki cahil insanlar arasında yaygın olduğunu gösterir. Onlar sadece insan olduğu, yemek yediği, karısı ve çocukları olduğu için bir elçiyi reddetmişlerdir. Buna mukabil, zaman geçtikçe peygamberlerin takipçileri de onun insan olmadığına ve sadece elçi olduğuna inanmaya başlamışlardır. Bu nedenle bazıları peygamberlerini ilâh edinmiş, bazıları onu Allah'ın oğlu, bazıları da Allah'ın cisimleşmiş şekli olarak kabul etmişlerdir. Kısacası cahil insanlar hiç bir zaman bir insanın Allah'ın peygamberi olabileceği gerçeğini kabul etmemişlerdir. Açıklama için bkz. Yasin, an: 11. 108. Buradan Hz. Peygamber'in (s.a) sadece vahyi tebliğ etmek için değil aynı zamanda ona uygun bir hayat tarzı kurmak üzere de gönderildiği çıkmaktadır. O, vahyin ilkelerini insani şartlara uygulamalı ve getirdiği daveti anlamaya ve dinlemeye çalışanların yanlış anlayışlarını ortadan kaldırmalıdır. Bunun yanısıra Hz. Peygamber, müminleri vahyi öğretilere dayanan bir toplum oluşturacak şekilde eğitmelidir. Davetine karşı çıkan ve onu reddedenlerle bâtıla giden yolları kapatmak ve Allah'ın elçi göndermede gayesi olan ıslahı gerçekleştirmek için savaşmalıdır. Tüm bunların insan topluluğu içinde gerçekleştirilmesi gerektiğinden bu görevi sadece bir insan (peygamber) başarabilir. Eğer elçi olarak bir melek gönderilseydi, onun yapabileceği tek şey vahyi insanlara iletmek, aktarmak olurdu. Çünkü o insanlarla birlikte yaşayıp onların yaşayışını düzeltmek için onların hayatlarına ve meselelerine ortak olamazdı. O halde sadece insan olan bir elçinin bu göreve uygun olduğu kabul edilmesi gereken apaçık bir gerçektir. 109. Yani, "Allah, benim sizi ıslah etmek için harcadığım tüm çabalardan ve sizin benim görevimi engellemek için harcadığınız tüm çabalardan haberdardır. O'nun şahitliği yeter, çünkü nihai hükmü O verecektir." 110. Bu ayette Kur'an ilâhî bir kuralı ortaya koymaktadır. Allah, sadece kendi hidayetine uymayı isteyen kimseyi doğru yola ulaştırır ve sapmak isteyenin de sapıtmasına izin verir. Bundan sonra Allah'ın hidayet kapısını kapadığı kimseyi doğru yola getirmeye hiç kimsenin gücü yetmez, çünkü o kimse inatçılığı ve sapıklıktaki ısrarı nedeniyle hidayetten mahrum edilmiştir. Şu açık bir gerçektir ki, eğer bir kimse hakka sırtını döner ve bâtıla bağlanırsa, dünyada onu bâtıldan çevirip hakka döndürebilecek hiç bir güç yoktur. Çünkü bu sapıklıktan sonra Allah böyle bir kimse için haktan daha da uzaklaşıp bâtıla daha çok sevgi duymasına neden olan vesileler yaratır. 111. Kıyamet gününde onlar kör, sağır ve dilsiz olarak diriltileceklerdir, çünkü onlar bu dünyada iken hakkı görmediler, hakkı duymadılar, hakkı konuşmadılar. Kör, sağır, dilsizler gibi davrandılar. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *94. (İşte bunun gibi,) insanlara peygamber eliyle doğru yol bilgisi geldiği zaman onları ona inanmaktan alıkoyan, onların: "Allah ölümlü bir insanı mı elçi olarak gönderdi?" diye itiraz etmelerinden başka bir şey değildir. (111) 111 - Lafzen, "... demelerinden başka ... değildir". Kâle fiili (kavl ismi gibi) çoğu zaman bir görüş ya da fikir ileri sürmek ya da bir fikri tutmak anlamına mecaz olarak kullanılır; yukarıdaki ifadede de bu fiilin zihinsel, kavramsal bir itirazı işaret ettiği açıktır. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *94. insanları kendilerine hidayet geldiği vakit imân etmelerinden alıkoyan şey; başka bir şey değil, onların Allah bir insanı mı elçi olarak gönderdi demeleri olmuştur. 94. Bu mübarek âyletler, inkarcıların başka bir şüphelerini beyan ile onlara verilcek cevabı zikretmektedir. Ve Cenab-ı Hak'kın Hz. Muhammed'in Peygamberliğine şahitlik ettiğini ve kullarının durum ve tavırlarını görüp bildiğini ihtar ile Resûl-i Ekrem hakkında bir teselliyi, inkarcılar hakkında da bir tehdidi içermektedir. Şöyle ki: (insanları) Kureyş müşrikleri gibi inkarcı kimseleri (kendilerine hidayet geldiği vakit) yani: bir irşat vesilesi, bir hidayet rehberi olan ilâhî vahiy bir kesin delil olan Kur'an'ı Kerim, öyle imanı gerektiren bir mucize gösterildiği zaman onları (İmân etmelerinden alıkoyan şey) bâtıl düşünce (başka değil, onların Allah bir insanı mı elçi olarak) bizlere (gönderdi demeleri olmuştur.) onlar öyle bir itikatda bulunmuşlardır ki, eğer insanlara Allah tarafından bir Peygamber gönderilecek olsa idi o Peygamberin insan değil, melek olması, gerekirdi.